verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
John Birch Society
Die John Birch Society (JBS) ist eine rechtsgerichtete amerikanische Organisation. Sie wurde am 9. Dezember 1958 in Indianapolis mit dem Ziel gegründet, die vermeintlichen wachsenden Gefährdungen der amerikanischen Verfassung zu bekämpfen, womit im Besonderen die vermutete Infiltration durch die Kommunisten gemeint ist. Führend unter den zwölf Gründungsmitgliedern war Robert Welch, Jr. (1899 - 1985), einen ehemaligen Geschäftsmann aus der Süßwarenbranche. Derzeitiger Sitz der Organisation ist Appleton, Wisconsin. Die JBS wurde nach John Birch benannt, einem von chinesischen Kommunisten ermordeten amerikanischen Missionar, den die JBS als erstes amerikanisches Opfer im Kalten Krieg bezeichnet. Verschwörungstheorien Typisch für das politische Denken der JBS sind Verschwörungstheorien. Gleich eine ihrer ersten öffentlichen Aktivitäten war die Kampagne "Get US out!" des Jahres 1959 - gemeint war die Mitgliedschaft in der UN, die als eine Verschwörung zur Errichtung einer neuen Weltordnung und als Unterminierung der nationalen Souveränität der Vereinigten Staaten verstanden wurde. Die JBS bezichtigte sogar so entschiedene Antikommunisten wie Harry S. Truman, Dwight Eisenhower und John Foster Dulles Werkzeuge einer "kommunistischen Verschwörung" zu sein. Weitere Beispiele für das konspirationistische Denken sind etwa Welchs These, der Krebstod des republikanischen Senators Robert Taft 1953 sei auf ein Röhrchen Radium zurückzuführen, das in das Polster seines Sitzes gesteckt worden sei, oder die 1963 verbreitete Behauptung, in Mexiko seien 35000 chinesische Soldaten stationiert, die sich auf einen Angriff auf San Diego vorbereiteten. Die abstrusen Theorien der JBS unterscheiden sich von anderen Verschwörungstheorien der Rechten dadurch, dass als Drahtzieher zumeist Kommunisten und die Illuminaten vermutet werden, die angeblich in einer gemeinsamen Traditionslinie stünden. Als einen Beweis führt die Website der JBS die Tatsache an, dass der Illuminatenorden an einem 1. Mai gegründet wurde, der 1889 zum internationalen Kampftag der Arbeiterklasse erklärt wurde; dass das angeblich okkultistische Beltane-Fest der vorchristlichen Kelten auf dasselbe Datum fällt, dient als weiterer Beleg für den unchristlichen Charakter des kommunistisch-illuminatischen Geheimbundes. 1968 glaubte JBS-Vorsitzender Welch die Welt darüber aufklären zu müssen, dass :der Kommunismus nicht, wie er vorgibt, die Bewegung der unterdrückten Massen ist, die sich gegen die herrschende Klasse erheben, die sie ausbeutet. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Hierbei stützen sich die Publikationen der JBS stark auf das Werk von Nesta Webster, einer faschistischen englischen Konspirologin. Die Mitglieder der Verschwörung, die insgeheim sowohl die kommunistische Bewegung als auch große Teile der freien Welt kontrollieren würden, nannte Welch seit 1966 die Insider: Diese seien im 19. Jahrhundert von Cecil Rhodes und anderen Köpfen der europäischen Hochfinanz gebildet worden und würden heute über das Council on Foreign Relations, einen informellen Think Tank, massiv Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen der nationalen Regierungen ausüben. Bei aller gedanklichen Nähe zu den Verschwörungstheorien der Nationalsozialisten, die ebenfalls eine geheime Identität von internationalem Kommunismus und internationalem Finanzkapital herbeiphantasierten, glaubt die JBS aber nicht, dass hinter dieser Weltverschwörung "die Juden" stecken würden. Im Gegenteil, Antisemitismus wird strikt abgelehnt. Einzelne antisemitische Stimmen, die in den sechziger Jahren innerhalb der JBS laut wurden, erklärte Robert Welch in einem Interview wiederum verschwörungstheoretisch: Sie seien das Werk von "agents provocateurs", die die JBS im Auftrag ihrer Feinde zu unterwandern und zu desavouieren trachteten. In einigen Schriften der JBS wird der gesamte Antisemitismus als Komplott und Ablenkungsmanöver dargestellt, mit dem die in Wahrheit für alles Übel der Welt veranwtortlichen Geheimgesellschaften den Verdacht von sich ablenken wollten. Heute konzentriert sich die JBS neben den weiterhin vertretenen Verschwörungstheorien auf den Kampf gegen Waffenbeschränkung und für eine isolationistische Außenpolitik der USA. Medien und Mitgliederzahlen Publikationsmedium war das Magazin "American Opinion". Dieses wurde durch die alle zwei Wochen erscheinende "The New American" ersetzt. Im März 1961 wurde die Anzahl der Mitglieder auf 60.000 bis 100.000 geschätzt (die offizielle Mitgliederzahl wird von der Organisation geheim gehalten). Seit den 1960er Jahren verliert sie zwar an Bedeutung für die konservativen Bewegung in den USA, jedoch unterhält sie nach eigenen Angaben bis heute in allen 50 Bundesstaaten der USA funktionierende Strukturen. 1995 schätze man immerhin noch 55.000 Mitglieder. Einige Mitglieder waren im amerikanischen Abgeordnetenhaus vertreten. Die JBS in Literatur und Populärkultur Eingang fand die Organisation auch in Literatur und Popkultur. Beispiele dafür sind: * Im Roman The Crying of Lot 49 von Thomas Pynchon wird auf die bekannte konservative JBS angespielt. Die "Peter Pinguid Society" treibt den Antikommunismus der JBS auf die Spitze: sie bekämpft den Kapitalismus, da er im Sinne von Karl Marx unweigerlich zum Kommunismus führe. * Der Roman Illuminatus! von Robert Shea und Robert Wilson enthält zahlreiche Parodien auf die Verschwörungstheorien der JBS. * Die JBS taucht in der Comic-Serie Freak Brothers als Feinde der drogensüchtigen Protagonisten auf. * Bob Dylan schrieb den Song "Talkin' John Birch Paranoid Blues", veröffentlicht auf The Bootleg Series Volumes 1-3 (Rare & Unreleased) 1961-1991 siehe auch *Gary Allen Weblinks * John Birch Society Website * The New American, das alle zwei Wochen erscheinende Publikationsmedium der JBS * http://www.publiceye.org/tooclose/jbs.html * http://birchers.blogspot.com Ein 65-seitiger Report aus veröffentlichten FBI Akten über die Organisation Literatur JBS-nahe Literatur * Welch, Robert (1961): The Blue Book of the John Birch Society. Boston: John Birch Society. * Welch, Robert (1964): The Politician. Belmont, MA: Belmont Publishing. * John Birch Society (1964): The White Book of the John Birch Society for 1964. Belmont, MA: John Birch Society. * Welch, Robert (1966): The New Americanism and Other Speeches. Boston: Western Islands. * Allen, Gary und Larry Abraham (1972): None Dare Call It Conspiracy. Rossmoor, CA Seal Beach. * Griffin, G. Edward (1975): The Life and Words of Robert Welch: Founder of the John Birch Society. Thousand Oaks, CA: American Media. * McManus, John F. (1983): The Insiders. Belmont, MA: John Birch Society. Kritische Literatur * Broyles, J. Allen (1964): The John Birch Society: Anatomy of a Protest. Boston: Beacon Press. * De Koster, Lester (1967): The Citizen and the John Birch Society. A Reformed Journal monograph. Grand Rapids, MI: William B. Eerdmans. * Epstein, Benjamin R. und Arnold Forster (1966): The Radical Right: Report on the John Birch Society and Its Allies. New York: Vintage Books. * Grove, Gene (1961): Inside the John Birch Society. Greenwich, CT: Fawcett. * Hardisty, Jean V. (1999): Mobilizing Resentment: Conservative Resurgence from the John Birch Society to the Promise Keepers. Boston: Beacon. * Johnson, George (1983): Architects of Fear: Conspiracy Theories and Paranoia in American Politics. Los Angeles: Tarcher/Houghton Mifflin. * Pipes, Daniel: Verschwörung. Faszination und Macht des Geheimen, dt., Gerling Akademie Verlag 1998 Category:GesellschaftCategory:AntikommunismusCategory:Vereinigte Staaten von AmerikaCategory:20. JahrhundertCategory:Verschwörungstheoretiker